


Keep Calm And Love Colin Firth

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, Firtherton - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom, Colin Firth - Freeform, Dancing, Hartwin, Jealous, M/M, Shy, firtherton - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	Keep Calm And Love Colin Firth

“Keep calm and love Colin Firth”  
Làm thế quái nào mà cái cốc đỏ ấy lại đang nằm trong tay nó thế này? Hay Colin đã nhận ra điều gì bất thường ở nó rồi? Nó biết ông thông minh kinh khủng. Sao nó biết hả? Cứ nói chuyện với ông đi rồi biết. Nhưng có phải là hết sức quá quắt khi cái vầng trán cao vời vợi ấy biết cả chuyện tình cảm thầm kín của nó không? Nhưng nếu ông biết thì cái cốc trong tay nó có phải là bằng chứng tốt nhất chứng tỏ rằng tình cảm của nó có cơ hội được đền đáp không?  
Đền đáp cái gì chứ, suýt nữa thì quên. Cái sự thật còn to đùng ra đấy.  
Ông có vợ rồi.  
Nó sẽ chôn bí mật này vĩnh viễn.  
………  
Đêm đóng máy Kingsman, Matthew tổ chức một bữa tiệc phải nói là khá là hoành tráng. Mà cái tiết mục khiêu vũ phải nói là cực hình với nó, một đứa chân ngắn, tròn như quả trứng, yếu kém kinh khủng trong loại hình nghệ thuật này. Nó quyết định chọn một góc ngồi khuất tầm mắt mọi người để chẳng ai có thể chú ý tới mà lôi kéo nó ra sàn. Cái chuyện cực hình này còn thảm khốc hơn rất nhiều khi nó phải chứng kiến Colin khiêu vũ với hàng loạt các cô gái trong đoàn. Tất nhiên là ai cũng muốn là một phần của Colin trong cái đêm đáng nhớ này.  
Thật là thảm họa hoàn toàn. Ai đã xem Easy Virtue hẳn sẽ biết Colin khiêu vũ giỏi đến độ nào. Ông là con người của sự kiện, không phải ông thích sự kiện mà do thiên hạ cứ nhè ông ra mà mời mỗi khi tổ chức tiệc tùng gì đó nên khiêu vũ cũng như cách thắt cravat hẳn đã ăn sâu vào máu thịt ông. Xem ông xoay vòng với Sophie mà nó không biết giấu mặt đi chỗ nào để người ta không nhìn thấy gương mặt đỏ bừng của nó. Không phải nó xấu hổ mà vì nó đang ghen. Nó không thể chịu nổi khi nhìn ông nắm tay, giữ lưng, khiêu vũ, tươi cười với bất kì ai khác không phải nó. Mà nó thì…  
Nó đứng dậy và quyết định vào nhà vệ sinh để trấn tĩnh đôi chút, kiềm nén cơn dục vọng đang trào ra khắp người.  
Nhưng rõ là vận mệnh không đứng về phía nó.  
Colin từ đâu xuất hiện. Gương mặt ông không còn vẻ gì như đang tận hưởng cuộc vui khi nãy. Đôi khi nó tự hỏi những gì nó luôn nhìn thấy liệu có thật không. Ông là một diễn viên giỏi, chẳng ai có thể biết được liệu ông có đang diễn trước mặt họ hay không. Taron cũng vậy, nó không thể biết được liệu ông có tình cảm gì với nó hay không.  
“Taron, sao em lại rời đi như vậy?”  
Tim nó đập thình thình, mặt nó nóng như đốt lửa, các mạch máu như muốn vỡ tung trong lồng ngực. Ông có biết, ông đã nhìn thấy nó rời đi, hẳn là ông cũng đã nhìn thấy nó tức tối như thế nào. Ông có thể khó bị đọc vị nhưng một đứa trẻ nít như nó thì chẳng là gì so với cặp mắt tinh tường được mày giũa qua năm tháng của ông. Ông hẳn đã nhìn thấy thái độ bất lịch sự của nó. Hỏng rồi. Ông ấy không phải là dạng người có thể chấp nhận cái thói ấy. Quan trọng hơn cả, giờ nó đang khao khát ông đến điên cuồng. Nó muốn giữ chặt lấy ông, khẳng định với cả thế giới rằng ông là của nó và không có ai được phép nhìn ngó tới ông.  
Nó sợ hãi, cúi gằm mặt, không nói được lời nào.  
Và ông đã có một hành động khiến cho sợi dây kiềm chế cuối cùng của nó chính thức vỡ tung.  
Ông đưa tay khóa cửa lại.  
Hẳn là ông không muốn ai phiền đến buổi nói chuyện mang nặng tính chất riêng tư này, nhưng nó thì không nghĩ nó muốn như vậy.  
Ngay giây phút tiếng “tách” khóa cửa vang lên, nó đã nhào ngay vào người ông khiến ông chới với đôi chút, loạng choạng lùi mất mấy bước ép vào thành tường. Không thể để ông bị thương, nó nhanh chóng đưa một bàn tay ra đỡ lấy phía sau đầu ông ngăn không cho nó vô tình đập vào tường, tay kia đỡ lấy lưng ông, nó cũng không muốn cái lưng quý giá ấy gặp mệnh hệ gì. Nó ép môi vào ông khao khát, hôn lấy bờ môi mỏng gây ám ảnh cho nó ngày đêm. Ông cứng người trong tay nó, nó có thể cảm nhận thấy các cơ trên cánh tay khẳng khiu của ông đông cứng cả lại. Ông dùng cả hai bàn tay giữ lấy be sườn nó hòng kéo nó ra khỏi ông.  
Ôi Chúa ơi! Nó vừa làm trò đồi bại gì thế này? Sai lầm này dẫn đến sai lầm khác. Nó vừa cưỡng hôn ông, gần như là áp đặt bạo lực lên con người mà nó yêu nhất trần đời.  
Nó loạng choạng bước lùi ra xa khỏi ông. Nó vừa làm tổn thương ông. Ôi Chúa ơi! Nó run rẩy lau đi dòng nước mắt đang tuôn ra từ khóe mắt nó. Ông đang kinh hoàng nhìn vào nó. Nó quay lưng chạy vào một phòng vệ sinh gần đó, khóa chặt cửa lại. Nó phải tự khóa con thú bên trong nó lại, nó phải tự cô lập mình. Ông đang đứng ngoài kia, nó không thể mạo hiểm ở gần ông lúc này.  
“Taron”  
Tiếng ông vang lên ngay sau cánh cửa.  
“Ông đi đi.”  
“Taron.”  
“Em xin lỗi ông, Colin. Nhưng ông đi đi. Em xin ông.”  
Nó nghe tiếng ông ngập ngừng ở cửa nhưng rồi cũng bước ra ngoài và đóng cửa lại.  
Nó ngồi trong đó thêm một lúc nữa, chấn chỉnh lại bản thân trước khi quyết định quay trở lại với bữa tiệc.  
Vừa nhìn thấy mặt nó, Matthew đã gọi lớn.  
“A, một trong những nhân vật chính của chúng ta đây rồi. Colin, sao ông không khiêu vũ với Taron một bản? Ông khiêu vũ với hầu hết mọi người ở đây rồi còn gì.”  
Rồi nó chẳng nhớ nổi chuyện gì đã xảy ra khi giờ đây ông đang ôm nó trong vòng tay, vòng tay mà chỉ mới vài phút trước đây thôi đã từ chối nó, ra sức đẩy nó ra, vòng tay như đã ra sức gào lên cho nó hay rằng ông không phải gay và chắc chắn rằng ông không thích nó. Bọn nó đang xoay vòng và ông đang cười với nó, đôi mắt ông cũng cười nữa. Hẳn rồi, đang trước mặt nhiều người thế này, ông quả là một diễn viên ngoại hạng. Bản nhạc Strangers in the night của Frank Sinatra dần dần khép lại cũng như chuyện tình vô vọng của nó. Nó biết, bọn nó giờ đây chính thức trở thành những kẻ xa lạ sau hành động lỗ mãng vừa nãy. Nó cũng biết, chỉ cần bước chân ra khỏi chốn đông người này, ông sẽ chính thức cắt đứt mọi liên hệ với nó như vừa rũ bỏ chiếc mặt nạ nghệ sĩ mà ông đang mang.  
Nhưng sự đời vốn không hề đơn giản và dễ đoán như vậy. Luôn luôn có cái gì đó xuất hiện vào phút chót.  
Bốn tháng sau ngày đó, nó nhận được tin tức rầm rộ rằng Ngài Darcy của hàng tỷ phụ nữ khắp thế giới chính thức độc thân một lần nữa. Chẳng hề có một động thái nào báo trước, đùng một cái người ta thấy nhà Firth chia thành hai nửa và trên tay của cả hai không còn hiện diện chiếc nhẫn cưới. Tin tức bay nhanh như vũ bão, ngay cả hàng xóm của nó cũng bàn tán chuyện này râm ran, mẹ nó cũng biết, mạng xã hội thì thôi rồi. Taron thấy cả người nó run lên cứ như cái tin động trời đó vừa kích vào người nó một luồng điện cả ngàn vôn. Nhưng luồng điện đó không tồn tại được lâu với một sự thật phũ phàng, ông độc thân và ông thích phụ nữ, không phải đàn ông, càng không phải nó, nó vẫn còn nhớ như in nét bàng hoàng hằn lên từng nếp nhăn trên gương mặt ông vào cái hôm định mệnh đó.  
Rồi cũng hôm đó, nó bị dội thêm một thùng nước lạnh bằng cái tin bọn nó sẽ phải gặp lại nhau trong những buổi promo sẽ bắt đầu trong tuần tới. Nó phải nhìn ông như thế nào đây. Nó không chắc nó có thể giữ nổi bình tĩnh khi ngồi gần ông trong những buổi họp báo.  
Nhưng hóa ra mọi chuyện không tệ đến mức đó, đơn giản vì nó có thể xin đổi chỗ ngồi và mọi người đã vui vẻ chấp thuận để được thế vào chỗ của nó bên cạnh Colin. Ông có vẻ như chẳng bận tâm lắm về việc này, rõ là vậy và cũng rõ là nó chẳng hề xứng đáng một trọng lượng nào trong lòng ông. Ông chẳng hề phàn nàn gì về việc sắp xếp chỗ ngồi kì quặc như vậy. Nó tủi thân. Đương nhiên là vậy, cả buổi nó chả dám đá động gì tới ông, cánh phóng viên cũng nhận ra sự im ắng bất thường nơi nó và có một sự xa cách lạ lùng giữa hai diễn viên chủ đạo của bộ phim nên họ chẳng hỏi han gì nhiều chuyện bromance của hai nhân vật, càng chẳng có ai dám đề cập đến ngón tay đeo nhẫn đang trống trơn của Colin. Taron sầu não mang bộ mặt như đưa đám hết đợt phỏng vấn đầu tiên rồi lén lút rút vào phòng vệ sinh rửa mặt cho chấn chỉnh tinh thần.  
Chợt nó nghe có tiếng người khóa cửa.  
Lạy Chúa, là Colin. Nó có thể ngửi thấy mùi cơ thể đầy mê say của ông ngay tại vị trí này mà chẳng cần phải quay đầu lại kiểm chứng. Trước khi nó kịp bỏ chạy và tự nhốt mình như lần trước, ông đã bắt được nó và bắt nó phải nhìn vào ông. Nó không thể, nó biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra một khi nó nhìn vào ông. Nhưng có vẻ như lần này ông không bỏ cuộc dễ dàng như vậy.  
“Nhìn tôi, Taron. Sao em cứ tránh mặt tôi như vậy?”  
“Em không thể. Ông biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra một khi em nhìn vào ông. Em không thể ngăn tình cảm của mình được. Em sẽ làm ông tổn thương rồi ông sẽ hận em đến hết đời.”  
Ông giữ lấy gương mặt nó, bắt nó phải ngẩng lên nhìn ông.  
Chết tiệt, cái chuyện ấy lại xảy ra.  
Nó hấp tấp và vội vã còn hơn cả lần trước, nó chẳng biết khi nào rồi ông sẽ đẩy nó ra nên nó cần tranh thủ thời gian giữ lấy tất cả những thứ mà nó có thể lấy được từ ông dù chỉ là đôi chút hơi thở.  
Nhưng có gì đó không đúng cho lắm. Đôi tay ông vẫn nằm trên tóc và lưng nó, ve vuốt. Nó hé mắt ra và nhận thấy đôi mắt ông đang nhắm nghiền, còn đôi môi đang hôn đáp trả lại cái hôn vụng về từ nó.  
“Bình tĩnh nào cậu Egerton. Từ đây đến buổi phỏng vấn thứ hai còn tận 2 tiếng. Phòng khi cậu đã quên.”  
“Điều này có nghĩa là…”  
“Em chẳng hề mang một chút tinh thần nào của cái cốc hết, Taron. Tôi đã bảo em giữ bình tĩnh và yêu tôi rồi mà.”  
Nó cười, dụi đầu vào hõm cổ ông.  
“Vậy thì em sẽ làm cho ông một cái cốc “Keep naughty and love Taron Egerton” coi như hòa vậy.”  
“Rõ là tôi chẳng thể dùng cái cốc đó đâu khác ngoài phòng ngủ rồi.”  
“Chắc chắn rồi.”


End file.
